Penggemar Rahasia
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AU/Karin menerima gambar-gambar itu setiap hari selama delapan bulan ia dirawat karena kecelakaan./Sungguh, ia penasaran./Si 'Kakak Tampan' itu akhirnya bisa ia ajak berkomunikasi melalui surat./Kejutan?/Special for Erry-kun


Orang yang menaiki mobil itu membentur stir mobilnya. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di hari Minggu pukul 00.15 dini hari. Memecah keheningan malam dengan sirine polisi dan ambulans.

Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Gadis ini terdaftar di Konoha University sebagai mahasiswa dua tahun yang lalu. Kini ia sudah dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**X.x.X**

**Penggemar Rahasia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AU/Karin menerima gambar-gambar itu setiap hari selama delapan bulan ia dirawat karena kecelakaan./Sungguh, ia penasaran./Si 'Kakak Tampan' itu akhirnya bisa ia ajak berkomunikasi melalui surat./Kejutan?/Special for Erry-kun**

**X.x.X**

Karin menggerutu kesal. Ia menatap kakinya yang di-_gips_ dengan pandangan membunuh. Perban yang membalut kepalanya pun ingin sekali ia lepas. Sudah dua kali hari ini ia teriak dan membuat perawat yang lewat langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Tidak, tidak, ia hanya berteriak karena stress.

Satu bulan yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan. Esoknya setelah kejadian itu ia baru siuman dan langsung menangis saat tahu bahwa ia mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki. Kalau retak saja bisa dua sampai tiga bulan, bagaimana dengan patah? Cih, ia mengutuk siapapun yang menyebabkan ia harus mengalami semua ini.

Sebenarnya ia juga sadar ini adalah salahnya. Ia terpaksa meminjam mobil pamannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sampai tengah malam. Dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga akhirnya peristiwa itu pun terjadi. Gadis bersurai merah ini juga agak mengkhawatirkan orang yang mengalami kecelakan itu dengannya. Orang yang menaiki motor yang ditabrak dan menabrak dirinya.

Karin menghela napas lelah. Untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain sedangkan keadaannya sudah seperti ini? Setidaknya ia beruntung kondisi matanya tidak bertambah parah—menjadi buta misalnya.

Kariernya sebagai atlet lari dan _dancer_ mungkin akan pupus di tengah jalan. Satu bulan lalu ia masih menangis hebat, namun setelah ia menyadari kalau hal itu hanya membuang waktunya, ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku atau sekadar menenangkan diri ke taman rumah sakit.

Sama seperti hari ini. Ia memilih diam di taman rumah sakit sembari membaca kertas-kertas materi kuliahnya yang dikirimkan oleh temannya, Ino—sesama anak dari Fakultas_ Design_.

Ketika ia membuka lembar yang kelima, seorang anak kecil datang menghampiri dirinya. Membawa kertas seukuran HVS putih yang sudah digambar.

Karin tersenyum menerimanya. Ini kali ketiga ia menerima.

Kali ini gambar apa lagi?

Oh, gambar dirinya yang sedang membaca materi kuliahnya hari ini.

Sekarang ada huruf S di sudut kiri bawah gambarnya—padahal dua gambar yang sebelumnya tidak ada.

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum hangat. Ia menoleh ke arah sudut yang memungkinkan untuk seseorang menggambar posisinya yang sedang seperti ini.

Ketika ia menoleh ke sebuah kamar, tirai kamar tersebut langsung tertutup cepat.

**X.x.X**

Keripik kentang yang dibeli bibinya sudah habis sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia sedang membuka coklat batangan kesukaannya. Sembari menonton video dirinya yang sedang melakukan audisi tahun lalu, ia menggigit coklat itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kakiku ... kapan kau akan sembuh? Aku masih ingin menari dan melanjutkan karierku sebagai atlet lari—juga _dancer_," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap kaki kanannya sedih—beruntungnya ia, kaki kirinya hanya luka kecil. Perban di kepalanya sudah dilepas. Namun terkadang ia masih diperiksa di bagian kepala.

Setelah video audisi gagalnya itu selesai, ia kembali mencari video miliknya yang lain. Ia terus men-_scroll_ ke bawah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan video rekamannya sendiri saat pesta _prom night_ terakhirnya di SMA. Berhubung ia tidak membawa pasangan, ia hanya menikmati musik dan masakan yang disediakan di sana—juga merekam kegiatan di sana selama pesta berlangsung.

Ia kembali memutarnya.

_'Karin di sini. Di sebelah sana pasangan bodoh itu sedang asyik bercanda dan bersuapan. Hahaha!'_

Terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang cemberut lalu menghampirinya.

_'Kyaa! Kenapa kalian mengacak rambutku?! Dasar pasangan bodoh!'_

_'Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Mentang-mentang tidak membawa pasangan!'_

_'Iya nih. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali dengan Gaara saja. Ia juga tidak datang membawa pasangan hahaha! Siapa tahu balikan.'_

_'Kalian ish...'_

Karin tersenyum kecil menontonnya. Terkadang ia juga terkekeh pelan. Ia mengingat saat-saat itu. Hari itu ia sibuk menjahili para pasangan—yang ia kenal. Tapi naasnya kejahilannya dibalas dengan satu angkatan yang kembali menjodohkannya dengan Gaara; mantannya sebelum mereka putus saat semester dua. Betapa malunya dirinya saat itu. Wajahnya pun sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kabar Gaara bagaimana ya?" katanya entah pada siapa.

_Srek_.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia seperti mendengar suara kertas beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu, ia melihat dua kertas dengan ukuran sama yang diselipkan di bawah pintu kamar rawatnya.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat kalau kertas-kertas yang diselipkan di sana penuh dengan coretan.

"Ah, mungkinkah ...," ia mulai menduga-duga. Ingin sekali ia ke sana, namun sayangnya kakinya di-_gips_ dan membatasi ruang geraknya.

Saat itu juga, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Bibinya baru sampai setelah mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dari apartemennya. Kushina—bibinya—mengambil kedua kertas itu dan berjalan menghampiri Karin yang sedang memangku laptop.

"Ini, ada di bawah pintu," Kushina menyerahkan kedua kertas itu pada Karin.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Di sana tergambar potret dirinya yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya, mulai membuka laptopnya, bahkan sampai ia tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya.

Ia melihat sudut kiri bawah.

Huruf S tertulis di sana.

Bisakah Karin bertemu dengannya? Sungguh ia penasaran.

**X.x.X**

Sekarang bulan ketiga ia dirawat. Sebenarnya ia sudah muak dengan baru rumah sakit. Gadis itu ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Boosaaannn~" keluhnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Biasanya ketika ia bosan, ia akan berguling-guling di kasur atau di karpet di ruang tengah apartemennya. Sekarang apa daya. Menggerakkan kakinya sedikit saja ngilunya minta ampun.

"Apapun ... aku ingin melakukan apapun!" serunya pada dinding. Ia mengambil PSP milik Naruto yang sengaja ditinggalkan di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Sialan!"

"_Level_ macam apa ini?!"

"Argh aku mulai gila!"

Teriakan-teriakan serupa pun terdengar dari kamar bernomor 106 itu padahal PSP itu baru ditangannya sekitar sepuluh menit.

Baru saja PSP itu akan hancur berkeping-keping karena membentur dinding kalau saja pemiliknya tidak datang.

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya horror. "Oi, oi! Karin, apa yang akan kaulakukan?!"

"Habisnya permainannya menyebalkan!" timpalnya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sepupunya ini ada-ada saja.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu mendekati ranjang Karin dan duduk di pinggirnya. Ia merampas PSP-nya dan menaruhnya di nakas samping ranjang rumah sakit itu. "Sudah, kita ke taman saja. Daripada tiba-tiba ruangan ini hancur karena kau mengamuk."

"Hei!" teriak Karin tak terima. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Dengan hati-hati, ia dibantu dengan Naruto memindahkan kakinya. Kursi roda yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang ditarik mendekat oleh pemuda itu. Secara perlahan, menghindari banyaknya pergerakan pada betisnya, Karin mulai pindah ke kursi roda.

Setelah nyaman, Naruto mulai mendorong kursi rodanya dan mereka pun mulai berjalan perlahan menjauhi kamar tersebut.

Di balik dinding sana, tampak seorang pemuda dengan buku sketsa di tangannya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan berusaha mengingat kejadian singkat itu, ia mulai menggambar.

**X.x.X**

Karin duduk di depan air mancur. Terkadang ia menggerutu kesal saat wajah cantiknya terciprat air. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengelap kacamatanya itu dengan ujung bajunya. Untuk sejenak, ia terdiam termenung. Suara gemericik air seolah menghipnotisnya dan tanpa sadar telah membuat dirinya melamun.

Siapakah orang berkode 'S' itu? Apakah ia laki-laki? Atau perempuan? Ah, tapi ia mengharapkan orang tersebut adalah laki-laki. Berapa umurnya? Seumuran kah? Lebih muda kah? Atau justru lebih tua?

Yang terpenting adalah mengapa orang tersebut menggambar dirinya. Selama ia dirawat di sini, gambaran orang itu bahkan sudah mampu menyamai tebalnya buku. Bibinya dengan senang hati membuat seluruh kertas-kertas yang ia terima itu menjadi buku—sebuah album.

"Ah!" Karin baru mengingatnya. Pundaknya turun. Ia lupa membawa album itu ke sini. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan menatap semua gambar itu lama-lama.

"_Oneechan_," panggil seorang anak kecil. Karin menoleh dan tersenyum.

Di sampingnya berdiri Konohamaru, teman main Naruto jika pemuda itu berkunjung ke sini, dengan tangan yang memegang tiga lembar kertas yang tersodor padanya. "Titipan dari seorang kakak tampan. Katanya aku harus memberikan ini pada _Oneechan_."

Karin terkejut. Tanpa sadar pembuluh vena di wajahnya melebar. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia tak mampu berkata-kata. 'Kakak tampan' katanya. Uh, boleh Karin menjerit kesenangan?

"Aa terima kasih, Konohamaru-_kun_," jawab Karin dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Ketika kertas-kertas itu berpindah tangan padanya, tanpa diperintah olehnya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya menghangat dan rona di wajahnya semakin jelas. Dirinya merasa melayang dan di perutnya seperti ada kumpulan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat semua potret dirinya yang terlukis dengan indah di kertas-kertas itu. Mungkin ia tanpa sadar sudah menyukai si pembuat ini. Si 'Kakak Tampan' yang selalu mengiriminya gambar setiap hari.

Bolehkah ia berharap kalau orang itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

**X.x.X**

Selama bulan keempat ia dirawat, ia sama sekali tak menerima gambar-gambar itu. Jujur ia akui, ia kesepian. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

Selama tiga puluh hari itu, ia hanya melihat-lihat albumnya, membaca novel yang dibelikan temannya, menemani Naruto curhat mengenai kekasihnya, atau menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Memakan camilan tidak termasuk karena setiap saat bahkan ketika dulu ia masih sehat ia selalu memakan camilan kapanpun dan di manapun.

Memasuki bulan kelima, kiriman-kiriman itu mulai datang kembali, disertai dengan kabar bahwa kakinya yang mulai membaik dan ia bisa pulang sekitar tiga bulan lagi.

Ia merasa senang walaupun ia baru akan pulang tiga bulan lagi. Setidaknya tiga bulan itu akan ia manfaatkan dengan mengenal lebih dekat siapa orang tersebut.

Karin, yang kini duduk di depan taman bunga, merobek secarik kertas dari buku yang ia bawa. Menulis beberapa kata di sana dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di bangku sebelahnya. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang. Berharap dapat melihat sosok penggemar rahasianya.

Tapi ia kembali menoleh di depan. Lebih baik ia mengetahuinya nanti, ketika si penggemar rahasianya itu memerkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Karin berbelok, kertas itu diambil oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen.

'Hei kau yang di sana. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memerhatikanku saat ini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Atau setidaknya mengetahui namamu?'

Pulpen itu mulai menggoreskan tintanya di secarik kertas kecil itu.

'Aku selalu memerhatikanmu karena aku menyukaimu. Inisial namaku US. Silakan kau tebak.'

**X.x.X**

Karin menggigit jarinya gemas. Kertas balasan itu ternyata dikirimkan langsung lewat celah di bawah pintu kamar rawatnya. Ia memerhatikan kertas itu lamat-lamat. Senyum indah tak bisa ia lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hayo, kenapa nih keponakan kesayangan bibi?" goda Kushina. Wanita kepala empat itu tertawa saat meliha wajah keponakannya memerah hebat. Ia menghampiri Karin dan mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Siapa sih? Bibi penasaran."

"Penggemar rahasiaku," Karin tertawa kecil, "orang yang kusuka."

"Siapa namanya? Wah, bibi ingin bertemu dengannya!" seru Kushina antusias.

"Entahlah ...," gadis itu berujar lemah, "ia hanya memberikan inisial namanya."

"Apa inisial namanya?"

"US."

Kushina terdiam. Merasa familiar. Selain itu, ia juga ingat perkataan Naruto kalau cara menggambar orang itu juga tak asing bagi pemuda itu.

Saat itu juga, pintu kamar rawat diketuk. Seorang perawat datang dan menghampiri Kushina.

"Kushina-_sama_, kami kekurangan dokter anak sekarang untuk operasi. Ada pasien TA dan butuh dokter sekarang juga. Kami juga sudah meminta izin Namikaze-_sama_, tapi beliau berada di ruang operasi yang berbeda," ujar perawat itu sopan.

Kushina merenggut kesal. Tujuan ia keluar dari rumah sakit keluarganya ini, kan agar bisa membuka klinik sendiri—walaupun suaminya kini masih tetap menjadi dokter bedah di sini. Wanita cantik itu menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. Rambutnya ia kuncir dan setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada Karin, ia segera pergi menuju ruang operasi yang dimaksud.

Gadis berkacamata itu menatap kepergian bibinya sebal. Ia butuh teman bicara saat ini.

Seandainya saja ia mempunyai nomor ponsel si penggemar rahasianya itu.

**X.x.X**

'Ah hentikan. Aku tidak suka teka-teki. Beritahukan saja namamu. Temanku, seorang adik kecil, bilang kalau kau tampan. Apakah itu benar? Hahaha. Aku bercanda. Serius, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Berapa umurmu?'

'Oke, oke aku menyerah. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah, kan? Entahlah. Tapi aku memang dilahirkan tampan, kau tahu. Umurku sama denganmu. Dua puluh tahun.'

'Wah ternyata kita seumuran! Eh, kalau boleh kutahu, kenapa kau masuk rumah sakit? Sakit apa?'

'Aku pasien TA. Bukankah kau juga begitu?'

Sampai sebelum balasan terakhir Sasuke, Karin masih tersenyum. Ketika membaca kalimat balasan terakhir, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Mengapa pemuda bernama 'Sasuke' ini bisa tahu kalau dirinya adalah pasien TA? Apakah pemuda itu begitu mencari tahu tentang dirinya?

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau ambil pusing. Segera saja ia menyambar pulpennya dan menulis balasan untuk Sasuke.

'Iya, kau benar. Kau kuliah di mana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti. Aku berkuliah di Konoha University.'

Karin yakin, satu sampai dua jam lagi surat itu akan datang kembali padanya dengan kalimat-kalimat balasan di bawahnya. Ketika ia kehabisan kertas, maka ia akan menunggu esok hari untuk meletakkan surat itu di bangku taman—mengingat ia dilarang bibinya keluar kamar sejak jam enam malam.

**X.x.X**

'International Konoha University. Jurusan seni musik sebenarnya, hanya saja aku hobi menggambar. Bagaimana gambaranku? Ah, apa kau ingin mendengarkanku bermain piano? Kutunggu di ruang musik lantai dua. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu. Tapi jangan masuk, cukup dengarkan dari luar pintu saja. Bukankah itu lebih romantis?'

Lagi-lagi Karin mengernyit heran. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu lagu kesukaan Karin?

'Gambaranmu bagus sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terlihat nyata dan aku pun tampak cantik hahaha. Apanya yang 'lebih romantis'? Aku, kan ingin melihatmu langsung. Tapi biarlah. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi aku akan pulang. Saat itu juga, aku akan langsung pergi ke universitasmu dan bertemu denganmu! Ah ternyata universitas kita masih satu yayasan ya hahaha.'

Akhirnya hanya segitu yang bisa ia balas.

**X.x.X**

Bahkan sampai hari ketika ia bersiap untuk pulang, surat balasan itu masih ada. Delapan bulan sudah ia dirawat dan sekarang akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Hari itu juga keluarganya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambutnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan apartemen kecilnya, hanya saja bibinya melarangnya dan mengharuskannya tinggal selama seminggu di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Karin membalik kertas tersebut dan menulis di bagian yang masih kosong.

'Aku akan mengadakan pesta nanti malam. Datang saja ke rumahku nanti. Alamatnya di Blok 5, dua kilometer dari rumah sakit ini. Tinggal tanyakan saja kediaman Namikaze, semua orang tahu kok.'

Kertas itu ia tinggalkan di bangku taman, seperti biasanya.

**X.x.X**

"Bibi, aku ingin pergi ke kampus Naruto dulu ya. Boleh?" mohon Karin dengan wajah memelas. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya sembari berharap bahwa bibinya akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kushina berdecak kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Karin pelan. "Baru juga sampai rumah."

Gadis yang sekarang menguncir rambutnya itu mengelus bekas jitakan sang bibi.

"Bibi~ aku mohon. Ya?"

"Jangan lama-lama. Kau baru sembuh. Sekalian pulang bersama Naruto ya."

Namun ketika mendengar bahwa ia diperbolehkan pergi ke sana, senyumnya pun terkembang.

"Oke!"

**X.x.X**

Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berada di pihaknya. Setelah ia berputar-putar di Fakultas Kedokteran, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan sepupunya.

"Naruto!" seru Karin. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sepupunya.

"Karin? Lho kupikir kau pulang sore," tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak jadi. Soalnya malam ini ada pesta penyambutan kepulanganku. Kau tidak ada tugas sampai malam, kan?"

"Oh begitu. Tidak ada kok. Ah, jangan bilang kau ke sini ingin menyeretku pulang? Dasar ibu. Tidak berubah sifatnya dari dulu."

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku ke sini mencari seseorang. Antarkan aku ke Fakultas Seni!"

Walaupun bingung dan heran, mau tak mau ia tetap mengantarkan sepupunya itu ke tempat yang diminta sepupunya.

**X.x.X**

"Ayolah, katakan padaku kau sedang mencari siapa. Akan aku bantu. Setidaknya kenalanku cukup banyak di setiap fakultas," pinta Naruto. Sebenar ia tidak lelah, hanya saja sedikit kesal saat Karin keliling-keliling mencari seseorang yang namanya pun tak gadis itu beritahukan.

"Ish kau ini. Aku pernah melihat sosoknya saat di ruang musik waktu itu—walaupun hanya siluet sih. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kok!"

Naruto berdecak kesal. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melirik tiga lembar kertas yang menyembul dari dalam tas selempang gadis itu. "Kertas apa itu?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Karin bingung. Ia melihat tasnya dan akhirnya mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas terakhir itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto melihat gambar-gambar itu dengan saksama. Semua potret diri Karin yang tergambar adalah saat dirinya pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Orang yang melukis ini terlalu terobsesi apa bagaimana. Pasalnya, si penggambar selalu menggambar kegiatan Karin saat di rumah sakit.

Ketika ia melihat sudut kiri bawah ketiga kertas itu, lagi-lagi ia merasa terganggu. Naruto merasa mengenal kode itu karena ia dulu sering melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau mengingat sesuatu? Kau bilang teknik menggambar dan kode itu familiar bagimu," kata Karin.

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Karin, aku merasa kalau teknik dan kode ini mirip sekali dengan—" ucapannya terpotong.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak. Kertas yang ia pegang pun tanpa disadarinya ia remas.

Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, ia baru ingat siapa orangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke..."

Karin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ia temanmu?"

"Sahabatku. Ah, kau bilang kau berhenti menerima surat selama sebulan darinya empat bulan yang lalu, kan?"

Kini gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Sekali lagi ia melirik kertas di genggamannya.

Ada sebuah coretan dirinya dan Karin yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Fakultas Seni.

Coretan baru.

Angin dingin tiba-tiba melewati tengkuknya begitu saja, membuat Naruto mendadak bergidik. Saat itu juga, ia merasa orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di belakangnya, memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tajam.

Ia paksakan suara keluar, mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"Karin."

"Ya?"

"Sasuke sudah meninggal empat bulan yang lalu. Bunuh diri di kamarnya. Ia korban TA—orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersama dirimu."

**Owari**

TA: Traffic Accident

Oneshot panjang. Tidak seperti fic-fic OS sebelum ini.

Prompt: cacat fisik.

To Erry-kun: aku udah bikin nih. Sorry kalau nggak sama kayak apa yang kamu mau. Tapi makasih yo udah ngebolehin pake pairing ini. Khusus buat kamu, review diwajibin. Dan kenapa ini malah jadi 3K+

**Omake**

Delapan bulan yang lalu, Sasuke yang hendak pergi ke minimarket dekat stasiun mengalami kecelakaan motor. Ia terlempar cukup jauh dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian kepala.

Kepala bagian kanannya yang terluka parah, akibatnya seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia frustasi, sempat mencoba bunuh diri juga pada awalnya. Namun keluarganya dan sahabatnya selalu mendukungnya. Memastikan dirinya bahwa ia pasti bisa sembuh.

Sampai akhirnya di bulan kedua, Naruto datang membawakan buku sketsa padanya. Ia yang hobi menggambar pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menggambar apa saja yang ia lihat.

Suatu hari, ia yang berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya untuk menggambar awan, tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis bekursi roda yang sedang mengobrol dengan anak kecil. Tanpa sadar ia menatap gadis itu lama dan kemudian tersenyum.

Mulai hari itu, ia selalu menggambar gadis itu dan menitipkan hasil karyanya pada perawat atau anak kecil yang ia kenal.

Ia mulai jatuh hati pada Uzumaki Karin.

"_Kenapa buku sketsamu tiba-tiba menipis begini?" sebuah percakapan di sore hari ketika Sasuke selesai melaksanakan jadwal terapinya. Naruto datang mengunjunginya._

_Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."_

"_Kau mencurigakan."_

"_Tidak. Aku hanya memberikan hasil gambaranku padanya, seorang gadis."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku selalu menggambarnya. Maka dari itu aku ingin memberitahunya kalau ada yang menyukainya di rumah sakit ini."_

Namun sayang, empat bulan setelah ia dirawat, ia diberi kabar bahwa kemungkinan ia sembuh kecil. Luka di bagian otak kanannya cukup parah dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dibanding perkiraan dokter sebelumnya.

Ia tidak bisa hidup seperti itu. Ia adalah seniman. Tidak bisa menggerakkan sebagian tubuhnya adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Sebuah gelas jatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Salah satu kepingan itu ia gunakan untuk menggores nadinya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan gadis itu. Karena selain ia telah jatuh hati padanya, bukankah gadis itu yang menyebabkannya seperti ini?


End file.
